Most consumers waste a tremendous amount of water because of its plentifulness and low costs. Traditional water heaters that are installed in household basements and industrial facilities are used to heat an incoming stream of ambient temperature water from a water supply line. Once heated to a desired temperature, the water is channeled to a water storage reservoir. From the water storage reservoir, the hot water is channeled through supply lines and distributed to various facility locations where hot water is required, and discharged therein. Consequently the consumer is unaware of the quantity of hot water that is being consumed for performing his daily activities such as making hot beverages, showering, dishwashing, laundry, Etc. However, changing trends in the horizon indicate that this type of reckless consumer behavior cannot be sustained indefinitely due to the finite volume of clean water resources that are available to us in our environment. Consequently, there exists a need for a metering device that would enable consumers to monitor the volume of hot water that is being consumed on a real time basis, and consequently help induce them in reducing their levels of water consumption.
The need has existed for many years, yet there is no fully satisfactory system to meet the need. In accord with a long recognized need, there has been developed a transparent fluid recirculation reservoir system especially designed for use in industrial/household applications to satisfy many warm and hot water needs. The system itself is compact and easily transportable to various consumer locations. The heating element used in the system may be coupled to any renewable energy source such as solar power, wind turbine generator, electrical energy source, Etc. It is a versatile system in that it can be used to supply hot/warm water as the need dictates. Importantly, the transparent fluid recirculation reservoir system is efficient in operation.